Dirty Dancing Again?
by Auroraborealisgrl
Summary: Keira flees home to find her true home: Havana. Will she find what she seeks or a whole new problem? Rated PG-13 due to potential language and mature themes.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize but all other characters and plots are mine

A/N: Hello there. This is my first Fanfic. So I would appreciate it if you didn't completely shoot me down. I hope you enjoy .

Keira's POV:

I could still remember the day. I came home from school and father wasn't home. I remember my mother, waiting by the door and looking very worried. Cuban music danced through the hot night air as gracefully as I had seen my mother and father dance many times. It was their passion.

Someone came to the door but it wasn't father. I put down the book I was reading and hid behind a door so I could listen without them knowing I was there. My long, curly, black hair stuck to my neck and back, wet with sweat from the sweltering night. At sixteen years, mother continually told me I looked more and more like father every day.

I heard my mother scream out father's name and start crying and I feared the worst. Small tears reached my eyes as I heard Tío Carlos comforting my mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably. I remember hearing mother calling my name, looking for me while she cried. I remember not wanting to know what happened and climbing out my bedroom window, running down the streets to escape. I remember Tío Carlos calling my name after me and trying to catch me. But I was too fast. My terror took me faster than anyone. I ran to the beach, where my parents used to always go and fell in the surf, sobbing uncontrollably. Carlos picked me up and carried me back home where he and mother told me everything.

Father had been trying to protect a woman who was being harassed by several men, how many, no one will ever know. He had been stabbed several times and then thrown in the surf for the current to take him out to sea. Everyone wept for father and for mother and I being left behind.

Mother and I stayed in Havana after that terrible night for a grand total of one month. Mother could not bear seeing her home without father. She never danced again and she threw out all of our music. She packed up our things, leaving everything of father's and flew herself and me to America. I didn't know any English except the broken English I spoke with mother and I hated America. I wanted to go back to my home but mother forbade it. She said we would never return to Cuba and neither of us would dance to a Cuban beat again. But I chose to prove her wrong


	2. I am Cuban

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters from the original movie

Normal POV:

Keira Suarez dismissed the flight attendant when she was asked for anything and looked out the window. The clouds cleared and she could see towns below on the Cuban land. Her heart fluttered up in her chest at the thought. She was going to be home. At nineteen years of age, having just graduated from Colorado High School, Keira was told from many family friends she was the cutting image of her father. Mother always dismissed such compliments with terse remarks and dark looks. She wanted to forget father, but Keira refused.

She held the small picture in her hands, gazing at it lovingly. It was the only picture she had managed to hide from her mother. She had burned all of the rest. It was a picture of father and mother dancing. They both looked so happy it brought tears to Keira's eyes. She shook her head, wiping away her tears and looking out the window again.

Normal POV:

Pablo cursed quietly to himself and looked up when a plane flew overhead. He would never get used to these cursed planes landing stupid Americans who thought they still owned Cuba. Not many true Cubans lived on the land any more, let alone Havana. Americans and modernized everything, making everything of American make. The Cubans still living in Havana had low class jobs and served the Americans.

'_It was as if the rebellion years ago had never happened'_, Pablo thought bitterly. Nothing had improved as Pablo's parents, now both dead, thought. Mobs and uprisings still occurred but this time it was between fellow free-living Cubans.

A shout brought Pablo out of his dark thoughts and he picked up his towel, wiping his sweat soaked face before going back to the circle of people. In order to keep himself and his sister alive, he gave dance instructions in hotels in American Cuba, as they were high paying customers and wanted to 'blend in with Cuban society', or so they said.

Keira stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath of the warm, moist Cuban air. _'Oh how I have missed you, Havana.'_ She thought to herself with a happy sigh. She looked around at the bustling crowd around the airport, mostly Americans, she noted. She gripped her briefcase tightly and began walking, tucking a loose strand of her curly black hair behind her ear.

A voice interrupted her happy thoughts. "¿Necesita usted algún ayuda a encontrar algo, senoríta?" _'Do you need help finding something, miss?' _Keira turned to see a young woman, about her age, smiling brightly. Keira was so excited to see a fellow Cuban she just stared blankly at the woman, who frowned. "I am sorry. I do not speak English well…do you need…"

Keira smiled. "Lo siento. Hablo español. Sí, querría alguna ayuda." _'I'm sorry. I do speak Spanish. Yes, I would like some help.'_

The woman smiled and when Keira explained she hadn't been to Cuba for years and was looking for somewhere to stay that would not cost too much money, she told Keira she would be happy to let Keira stay at her home until she found a job. Keira thanked her gratefully and followed the woman to her home. "I live here with my brother but he probably will not protest to you staying here for a while." She said to Keira in Spanish. Keira thanked her and took a small tour of the cozy home. It was not large and elaborate like mother's home, but it was welcoming and was in Cuba, so it was good enough for her.

Pablo's POV:

I was annoyed to hear two women's voices in the living room. I hated it when Elisa brought home friends. My annoyance turned to shock when I heard the unfamiliar voice speaking Spanish. It was an American! I could tell by the dulled accent and blunt words used that it was an American, who knew Spanish.

I stormed into the living room and saw a young woman sitting in father's old chair where he had used to read Elisa and himself stories every night. She looked over at Pablo, the smile from Elisa's joke still on her face_. 'My God, she is gorgeous!'_ I thought to myself. She stood up awkwardly, her cheeks slightly pink. "Hola. Mi nombre es Keira. ¿Usted es Pablo, yo presumo?" _'Hello. My name is Keira. You are Pablo, I presume?'_

I folded my arms. "Yes and I speak English." I said bluntly, my accent chopping up the English words as much as Keira cut up the Spanish words.

Normal POV:

Keira smiled lightly. "Oh. Thank goodness. I haven't spoken Spanish in so long I felt like a fool when your sister kept correcting me!" She said with a small laugh. Her voice still had a bit of a Spanish accent, but it was small.

Pablo frowned. "You look Spanish but you are American." He said with another small frown.

Keira nodded and sat down when Pablo sat down beside his sister. "I used to live here in Cuba with my mother and father but my father was killed in a riot and my mother took me with her to America. She didn't want to remember my father any more."

Pablo nodded and glanced out the window before looking at Keira again. "So you ran away from home like a spoiled little girl to learn about Cuba's dark past?"

A small frown touched Keira's full lips. "No. I came home like a grown woman wanting to know about Cuban dance."

Pablo watched her carefully for some sign of a smile. It seemed like one big joke. He stood up quietly and walked to the door. He paused at the door but didn't look back. "No existe el baile cubano ya." He said softly. _'There is no such thing as Cuban dance anymore'_

Keira's POV:

"Don't you pay him any mind, Keira. He teaches Americans to dance so we can eat. He has a distaste for Americans." Elisa said in Spanish with a smile.

I smiled faintly and looked to where he went. _'But I'm not American.'_ I protested quietly.

I woke up the next morning on the couch, shocked to hear familiar music outside. She jumped up, tossing the blankets aside and looked out the living room window. Pablo was outside dancing with several people Keira recognized from yesterday as neighbors and people who lived nearby.

I watched with amazement at how easily he moved to the music. The heat didn't seem to bother him but he was sweating freely, his dark hair soaked from sweat. Elisa was outside, laughing and dancing small steps every now and then, but just watching her brother and everyone else have a good time in front of the houses. I stepped outside, pulling my messy hair back in a ponytail and standing beside Elisa. I recognized the beat to the music and found myself humming to the beat when I had it figured out.

A young man, probably three years older than me walked up to me with a bright smile. "Hola hermoso. ¿La Havana nueva?" _'Hello beautiful. New to Havana?'_

I smiled nervously and opened my mouth to reply but Pablo stepped up beside the young man. "Ella es Americana, Carlos. Sálgale es. Ella probablemente no le puede entender." _'She is American, Carlos. Leave her be. She probably can't understand you.'_

I frowned, partially in embarrassment and partially in anger. "Yo le puedo entender ambos muy bien, señor. Y yo no quiero el tono que usted utiliza conmigo. Yo no soy algún Americano estúpido. ¡Soy cubano!" _'I can understand you both very well, sirs. And I do not like the tone you use with me. I am not some stupid American. I am Cuban!'_

Okay please R&R everyone! I appreciate all critisicm .


	3. Saved by Pablo

Disclaimer: Again. Don't own characters you recognize just so you know

A/N: Thank you for the review, wiccan-gal, I appreciate it. And yes, I figured the Spanish would give it a Cuban spice to it Gotta love thank you, Violet Aiken, yes I was sad about Javier but it was required so Keira would want to go back to Cuba…and yes her mother is Katey. Guess I should have specified that…

WARNING: There is a very mild rape scene but nothing much happens so just to warn you before you read ahead, there is a very small rape scene.

Well on with Chapter 3:.

.:Keira's POV:.

All that day, I wandered the streets of Havana. Mother would have killed me if she had known I did such an unsafe thing. But I knew how to take care of myself and Cuba was usually pretty calm during the day now that more police patrolled the streets. Especially where I walked, because it was all American tourist areas. Elisa had promised she would show me around true Cuba when she got off work. She said she would bring me to a Cuban Club, which made my heart fly up into my throat. That was the whole thing I came here for.

I walked by one of the hotels and saw Pablo outside in a squared off area. Latin music danced through the air and Pablo was instructing some American tourists on dance steps. I walked over to the fence of the hotel and stood there, watching Pablo dance effortlessly. He looked so fluid while he moved, that I forgot entirely how mean he had been to me during my time here.

I watched him the remainder of the lesson and then turned and began walking down the street again. I could feel his eyes on me and could guess what he was probably thinking. _'Stupid American.'_ He was probably thinking, watching me walk. He called out my name, and I turned around, a bit surprised.

He caught up to me, drying his sweaty face off with a towel he slung over his shoulder. "I apologise for my behaivior this morning. It is rumour that Americans killed my father so I have a distaste for them." He said in his heavy Cuban accent. He smelled of sweat and sea salt and I forgot that I was angry at him for a while. "Bien yo no soy Americano. Así que debemos ser capaces de llevarsese, Pablo." _'Well I am no American. So we should be able to get along, Pablo.'_ I retorted, fixing the scarf around my neck and then continuing on my way. I heard him call my name but he didn't chase after me so I just kept going.

.:Pablo's POV:.

I sighed heavily and headed back home. _'Good luck getting back on your own.'_ I thought to myself bitterly. I knew Elisa had invited Keira to _'La Rosa Negra'_, the popular dance club my sister and I went to. It had been in business since the late 50's. I remembered the owner of the club telling me about two dancers there back when the club had just started. A fully bred Cuban had found love with an Ameircan during the Rebellion and they had been the King and Queen of _'La Rosa Negra'_ before the woman had to return to America. There hadn't been a King and Queen since then.

I wondered if those two people still lived. I loved to dance more than anything and would have loved to meet the last true King and Queen of _'La Rosa Negra'._

I watched Keira turn a corner and some local roughians step away from a coffee shop and start to follow Keira. I cursed and trotted in the direction Keira had gone. I hadn't watched where I was going and collided with an old woman carrying laundry and fell over, all tangled up in her now dirty lanundry. She yelled at me the whole time I tried to disentangle myself from the clothes. I yelled back and finally managed to get myself clear of the laundry. I began running down the street, hearing Keira cry out in shock.

.:Keira's POV:.

I cried out in pain when I was tossed to the ground and landed on my wrist. I had fallen in a puddle and my bottom and side was now all wet. Three men sneered with laughs. One of them, the leader, I assumed, spoke. "Las chicas bastante estropeadas quieren que usted no deba vagar las calles sólo." _'Pretty spoiled girls like you shouldn't roam the streets alone.'_ I held my wrist to me and tried to get away. The other two men grabbed me and tried to hold me down as I kicked and attempted to scream. One of them covered my mouth so my screams were muffled and the other twisted my sore wrist.

I struggled and tried to get away and the leader grabbed my hair and hit my head on the ground to attempt to get me to stop struggling. My temple began throbbing and I slowly stopped struggling, my vision black around the corners. I felt hands fumble at the buttons on my shirt and let out a low whimper, defenseless.

After several minutes, I realized someone was trying to help me up. I tried to fight and found that my hands weren't held down any more. I tried to push the insistent hands away but a calm voice soothed me in smooth Spanish. My vision began clearing and I saw Pablo kneeling in front of me, the three men unconscious behind him.

Sobbing with relief, I hugged Pablo without realizing what I was doing and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back gently and the back of my head and whispered soothing words into my ear. When I could cry no more, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. Pablo saw my scarf nearby and gently, with steady hands, tied the scarf back around my neck. I gave him a faint smile. "Thanks. I guess Cuba isn't as safe as I figured." I said with a sheepish laugh.

Pablo smiled and helped me to my feet. "Not for women as beautiful as you." He replied and I went pink. "Come. I will bring you back home." He said gently and put his arm around my waist, leading me out of the alley the men had pushed me into. I held my wrist close to me and walked beside Pablo, who just constantly spoke, keeping me calm and even making me giggle a few times.

He led me back to his house and sat me down in the kitchen. He wet a cloth and gently cleaned a cut on the side of my head I hadn't noticed until he wiped the blood away. He applied some hydrogen peroxide so the cut wouldn't get infected and blew softly on the cut.

I thanked him and he merely smiled and suggested that I stayed inside until he and Elisa could show me around proper Cuba.

A/N: Well yet another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep reading and reviewing! I'll try to put up another Chapter as soon as possible. Adiós for now


	4. Dancing at La Rosa Negra

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize

A/N: I am so sorry for any spelling mistakes in my last chapter I had totally forgotten to fix the spelling I was so excited to put on my next chapter TT any way thank you for the reviews. Aren't you glad I showed a more gentleman side of Pablo anywho…on with Chapter 4:.

.: Normal POV:.

Keira was sitting in the living room, wearing a plain pale yellow sundress and simple shoes that would be easy to dance in. She was reading a book she found on the bookshelf under the window, which held about three books. She had not read Spanish in a while, let alone read it so she was having a hard time. The cut on her head had scabbed over but still hurt a fair amount. Thinking about it, she thought about what had happened in the alley. She had not expected for Pablo to be such a gentleman and say such nice things to her. _'I guess first impressions aren't always right.'_ She thought to herself with a small smile. _'Maybe he'll even dance with me tonight…'_

Keira heard someone walk through the door and put the book back, smiling at Elisa when she walked in. Elisa smiled and opened her mouth to say something but then she saw the cut on Keira's head. "¡Cielos buenos¿Qué sucedió a usted?" _'Good heavens! What happened to you?'_ Elisa rushed up to Keira and inspected her head. Keira laughed nervously. "Algunos hombres en las calles me atacaron. Pero Pablo me ayudó. Haga las preocupaciones, yo soy fino ahora." _'Some men in the streets attacked me. But Pablo helped me. Do worries, I am fine now.'_ She replied. Elisa shook her head and muttered something Keira didn't catch.

Elisa sighed quietly. "Well go get ready for a night on the town, Keira." She said in broken English. Keira looked down. "I am ready." Elisa looked at Keira's plain outfit and burst out laughing. "Venga. Usted se será reído de para llevar tales ropas Americanas. Usted es cercano a mi tamaño. Tengo algo que quizás trabaje." _'Come. You will be laughed at for wearing such American clothes. You are close to my size. I have something that might work.'_

.:Pablo's POV:.

The beat pounded into my ears as I walked through the dance floor, dancing with occasional women who paid attention to me. Sweat soaked my hair even though I had only been in the club for about ten minutes. Elisa had said that she would bring Keira over and show her real Cuba. _'Well this is as real as Cuba gets'_ I thought to myself, looking around at the Cuban bodies moving to the beat effortlessly, unaware of how sweltering hot it was in the room. I recalled back to earlier in the alley. It had amazed me to see Keira so weak and vulnerable after seeing her retort to my rude comments about her before.

I looked to the door when I felt a cool (well cooler than inside) breeze waft across my face for about half a second. Elisa walked in with, to my surprise, Keira in the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. She was wearing one of Elisa's dresses, I noted. It was black, with thin straps and hugged her beautiful figure and went down to just above her knees. She had her hair up in a loose bun, hangs hanging down to frame her face.

I was suddenly aware of how hot it was in the room and felt myself sweating more. Elisa spotted me gawking at Keira and waved, making me snap out of my trance and walk over. Keira's cheeks were slightly pink. From the heat or from wearing such a stunning dress, I didn't know, neither cared.

Keira smiled shyly when I reached her and sort of looked around. "This is incredible!" She said with a bright smile and I found myself smiling also. "Well the sight is just one tiny portion of it! Come get a taste of real Cuba!" I said over the music and held out my hand to her. She took it with a smile and I led her out to the dance floor.

.:Keira's POV:.

I felt like a complete fool in such a revealing dress to my standards but when I saw that some women around me wore more revealing things than me, I felt even more out of place. I had seen Pablo staring at my dress and thought that maybe I had worn the wrong thing but by his boyish smile after he held his hand out to me, I figured it was good enough for him_. 'Wait a minute!'_ I caught myself, shaking my head_. 'Why do I care whether Pablo likes my dress or not?'_

I soon forgot all of my thoughts when a new song kicked up and Pablo faced me. "Have you ever danced before?" He asked, moving with me to the beat. I blushed when he pulled me closer to him. "I did ballet for about two years. I've always wanted to know how to dance like a true Cuban but after my father died, my mother wanted to forget about everything in Havana." I replied.

Pablo shrugged and we danced for the whole song and three after. We didn't speak any more and just danced impossibly close to each other. I could feel every part of his body, his chest muscles, his flat stomach, and his strong back. We were both sweating freely but didn't care. We had to keep dancing.

He touched my butt, pulling me closer and I snapped out of my trance and pulled back, shoving him. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, feeling violated. Pablo looked confused and slightly hurt but I turned around and quickly made my way towards the door. I had thought he was an honourable man with a temper…. guess I was wrong…

A/N: Well that's chapter 4. Poor Pablo TT oh well R&R and tell me what you think


	5. Problems for Keira

Disclaimer: Again, no characters you recognize from the movie are mine.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys I'll only keep writing this if I get reviews so R&R as always

.:Chapter 5:.

Keira stormed towards the door of the club but a hand caught her by the elbow. Thinking it was Pablo; Keira wrenched out of his grasp and walked out the door. Keira heard Elisa call her name but she kept going. Walking down the street, she wiped tears from her eyes and headed towards Pablo and Elisa's house. Some shady looking men watched Keira, but she walked quickly and soon got to the house and went in.

Locking the door, she hurried down the hall to the room Elisa let her keep her stuff in. She quickly undressed, put the black dress on Elisa's bed and put on a simple red sundress. She took out her hair, brushed it out and looked at herself in the mirror. "I am way in over my head…maybe I should never have left home…" She said to herself in the mirror, looking at her reflection.

She heard Pablo's angry voice in the street and hurried to the couch she slept on the night before. She lay down on the couch, her back to everything as she stared at the blanket across the back of the couch. She heard Pablo and Elisa yelling at each other in Spanish.

"_You knew she had been improperly touched earlier! Did you have to be such a man?"_

"_That is exactly what she said! I was just dancing and enjoying the music! Do not get mad at me because she is afraid to have a man touch her!"_

Keira heard a loud slap and then a door slam. She felt tears come to her eyes. She did not hear another door close and wondered who was still there. She felt eyes on her but she didn't move. She felt a blanket fall over her shoulders and turned to see Pablo, his eyes filled with pain and a very angry looking red mark across his jaw. Keira sat up and inched away from him, looking angry. Pablo sat down on the couch. "I am sorry. I had forgotten that you had not had a pleasant experience earlier. Please forgive me."

Keira turned her head away and looked out the window, hiding angry tears. She heard Pablo get up and soon heard a door close. After a short while of crying, Keira fell asleep on the couch.

.:Pablo's POV:.

I woke up at sunrise and my jaw still hurt. "Maldiga." I cursed quietly and pulled on a shirt. I walked out to the front and saw Keira still asleep on the couch, half hanging off. I smiled faintly but my smile faded as I remembered the night before. I sighed quietly and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Looking around, I sighed. _'Elisa needs to go grocery shopping soon. Hopefully we get paid soon.'_ I thought to myself.

Glancing outside, I saw an expensive looking American car and a beautiful young woman stepping out of it. She had blond hair that fell down to her shoulders in deep waves. She wore an expensive looking dress suit and heels. She walked up to the door and knocked softly on the door. I glanced over to Keira, who had awoken to the knock. "I think an American is here after you." I said lightly and walked to the door. My shirt was still not done up all the way but I didn't care. It wasn't like I was at work or anything.

Keira sat up slowly and looked over at me, confused. I opened the door and the girl smiled. "Hola. ¿Decía yo usted tiene a un Keira Miller allí?" _'Hello. I was telling you have a Keira Miller there?'_ She said, her brow furrowing slightly. I folded my arms. "Hay un Keira Suarez aquí. ¿Eso es quién busca usted?" _'There is a Keira Suarez here. Is that who you are seeking?'_

The woman swept her hair back out of her face. "I'm sorry, I haven't spoken Spanish in years. Do you speak English by any chance?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I leaned against the doorframe. "I speak little English." I replied with a frown. "Who are you?" The woman smiled. "Oh my name is Katie Miller. I'm looking for my daughter. Someone said she as here." I heard a gasp inside and a thump and guessed Keira had heard everything.

The woman called Katie pushed her way past me and to the living room. "Keira! Oh thank goodness you're okay! What are you doing here?" I walked into the living room to see Keira sitting on the floor and Katie hugging her.

Keira pushed back. "Mom. I'm okay. This is Pablo. They met me while I was looking for a hotel to stay in and offered to let me stay here." Katie looked at me, and I nodded. "Hola." I walked to the kitchen so mother and daughter could speak alone.

A/N: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? R&R and you will find out! XD


	6. Feelings?

Disclaimer: Just read the other chapters XD

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews I'm so happy you guys like this story! I didn't know if it would go over well because this is my first fan.fic and I'm still fresh with my writing. So many wonderful reviews have come in and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this I truly appreciate every bit of criticism well, on with the chapter XD

.:Chapter 6:.

Keira's POV:

I sat quietly on the couch while mother fumed about how upset she was that I was here and when I heard my name, I snapped out of my train of thought. Embarassingly, I had been thinking about Pablo and what a good dancer he was. Mother looked at me. "Did you hear a thing I said Keira?"

I shrugged. "You are disappointed in me for learning about my home." I said simply and regretted it instantly.

Mother looked at me with a cold look. "Don't you ever say that again, Keira Miller. Your home is not this place."

"Havana! This place is Havana mother! And I am no Miller! I am a Suarez! I don't car eif you want to forget fther! I don't want to and I don't want to forget what a wonderful place this is!" I yelled angrily and stood up. Mother caught my hand. "Keira. You can't keep acting like a spoiled little girl. Home is wwhere your family goes."

I threw up my hands. "What family?" I demanded, turning away. "You never re-married, had any more kids. You never see your parents and I have no idea where father's parents are! It is just you and me. And you are so delusional, you don't even realize that this is our home!"

I ran out the door, waiting until I was out of sight to cry. I heard mother call my name and then a male voice call my name.

.:Pablo's POV:.

I heard the shouts stop and a door slam and cursed to myself. I hurried to the front door where Keira's mother was calling after her. I called out to Keira but she ignored me. I quickly began buttoning up my shirt and pulling on better shoes than the ones I had on. Katey looked at me. "You're name is Pablo?"

I nodded and Katey opened her mouth to say something else. "And no. I will not go talk to her. It is not my business and Keira is old enough to decide for herself."

I walked out the door to go after her any way. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. I rounded a corner and saw Keira huddled in a corner of an alley, crying softly. I walked up and sat beside her, not saying a word. She collapsed against me and continued crying. I felt my face flush red and fought to soothe my flushed face. I recalled the night before, my hands all over her back, her waist. Then her butt…

I went even more read and hoped Keira woulnd't look up at me to see me blushing. I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her, again recalling dancing with her at _La Rosa Negra_. It had truly been a lot of fun. I caught myself in my thoughts. Was I falling for this American Cuban?

A/N: Dun dun dun! Haha. Well I promised I would update. I don't know if this chapter is as good as the others but it was kind of essential and I didn't want to make it super long with a million things in it so that's all you get until I update again! Haha well R&R as always


	7. Will you help me?

A/N: I really apologize that last chapter really sucked TT but I had to do all that boring talk so you understand the importance of why Keira ran away XD

.:Chapter 7:.

Pablo's POV:

I looked down at Keira, who glanced up at me. I felt my heart leap up into my throat and couldn't talk. "Thanks." She whispered and I could only smiled. She wiped her tears away and sighed heavily. "I just don't understand why my mother doesn't want me to know about Havana so badly. I mean, we lived here when I was young, when I could still remember. Why would she just want to take us away from the only life we had?"

I forced myself to speak. "Maybe she was just afraid to bear the pain of letting go of your father." I said, still hugging her tightly. Keira shrugged and stood up.

I stood with her and she took my hands in hers. "Thanks for all of your help." She said and once again, I could only smile. She paused for a moment, staring at our hands and then looked up again. "Could I ask you one more favor?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled faintly. "Could you teach me the heart of Cuba? Cuban dance?"

I was dumbfounded. "Oh I can't dance. The real dance is in the American district…"

Keira laughed slightly. "I have seen you dance. When you are teaching and when you are at _La Rosa Negra_. You are a wonderful dancer. Please? Could you help me?"

I looked down at our hands. "I don't know…I teach ballroom…that is not the same…"

Keira smiled. "You can teach me as much as you see fit. I will learn anything that is Cuban." She said with a smile and kissed my cheek. "Think about it." She headed back to my house, leaving me in the alley with the warm feel of her lips still on my cheek.

Keira's POV:

I walked back to the house to find my mother sitting at the table with Elisa, who was attempting to speak a combination of English and Spanish. The sight would have been humorous if my mother wasn't there. She turned and saw me. "Oh Keira. Thank God. You should know better than to just run off in a place like Havana…"

I folded my arms. "How would I know better? I haven't been here since father died." I said with a small frown.

My mother's smile turned into a dark frown. "Keira you watch your tongue. You are coming back to New York with me, whether you like it or not."

I stared at her. "To make me go back to America, mother, you will have to physically drag me to the airport and onto the plane. I'm not going anywhere." I turned and went to Elisa's room where I was keeping my stuff. "Elisa. Will you come with me to find a job? I'm afraid I can't keep just living off Pablo and yourself."

Elisa glanced at my mother and got up to talk to me. "Usted no debe enojar a su madre. Ella tiene probablemente las maneras de traerle apoya a América con ella. Quizá usted acaba de tener inconveniente en lo que ella dice…" _'You should not anger your mother. She probably has ways to bring you back to America with her. Maybe you should just mind what she says...'_

I looked over at Elisa. "Haré como veo el ataque. Mi hogar es La Havana. No América. ¿Haga usted el favor de me ayuda?" _'I will do as I see fit. My home is Havana. Not America. Will you please help me?'_ Elisa paused and then nodded and I smiled, hugging my new friend.

A/N: -sigh- well that's another chapter…I really don't like how this is going…it seems too dull…if anyone has any ideas on how to spice this up, I would love you forever if you suggested something and I will give you credit if I use your ideas Thanks a lot everyone! R&R!


	8. Carlos and La Rosa Negra

A/N: Thanks so much for your opinions everyone! I have gotten some inspiration so I hope this chapter will be a lot better than the last few

This chapter is done with the inspiration of wiccan-gal. Thanks a lot!

.:Chapter 8:.

That evening, Pablo, Elisa and Keira were sitting around the kitchen table, eating in silence. Elisa had convinced Katey to go stay at a hotel, her excuse being that there was not enough room for her in the house. Elisa looked between Pablo and Keira. Both were being really quiet. Elisa swallowed her food and looked at Keira. "We should go out tomorrow and look at the shops." She said with a smile.

Keira shrugged and took a sip of her water bottle. "Maybe." She glanced out the window. "Hey, maybe we can go to _La Rosa Negra_ later?" She asked, looking over at Pablo, who went slightly pink in the cheeks but it was not evident because of his nicely tanned face.

"I suppose. If you really want to…" He was remembering what had happened last time and was rather embarrassed about it.

Elisa smiled happily. "Oh that sounds like fun!" She said with a bright smile and stood up to wash the dishes.

Keira's POV:

I walked into the crowded club with Pablo and Elisa, wearing a tight black skirt and light blue blouse. I went with Elisa to the bar while Pablo went to meet up with some of his friends. Elisa and I had been sitting at the bar for maybe five minutes when Elisa nudged me. "Don't look right away but a very…umm…"

I smiled, knowing what Elisa probably had in mind. "Attractive?" Elisa nodded enthusiastically and Keira smiled. She slowly looked over and saw a nice looking Cuban atching me with a gentle smile.

He took my smile as an invitation to come over to us. He took a seat on the bar stool next to mine and Elisa suddenly ran off after friends. He looked at me. "Are you American?" He asked in a heavy accent, heavier than Pablo's.

I smiled. "I lived there for the last couple of years but I was born in Cuba. I speak Spanish if that would make you more comfortable."

The man shook his head with an attractive smile. "No, I need to practice my English. Is a hard language, English."

I laughed and took a sip of my drink. The man held out his hand and I shook it. "I am Carlos."

I smiled happily. "I had an Uncle Carlos. It is nice to meet you, Carlos, I am Keira."

Carlos smiled again. "Would you like to dance?"

I didn't see anything wrong with this so I took his hand and he led me out to the dance floor. We began dancing and I noticed the difference between dancing with Pablo immediately. Carlos was very unsure with his moves and wasn't comfortable even touching my hips, which made me laugh.

We danced for most of the night and I was unaware of Pablo's eyes watching me the entire time. Finally, I asked to take a break because I was parched so I walked with Carlos to the bar, where he bought me another drink and I laughed and talked to him at a corner table, listening to the music. I definitely enjoyed this trip to _La Rosa Negra_ better than the last time.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter eight! Kinda short but ready to go in potential….places? okay wow I'm really hyper right now…R&R and tell me what you think and thanks again wiccan-gal. If any one else has any ideas, let me know and I will give you credit


	9. Midnight talk

A/N: okie dokey. Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long..this takes longer than it has a right to take sometimes and I've been pretty swamped lately..well hope you enjoy!

.:Chapter 9:.

.:Keira's POV:.

I walked back with Elisa, who was oddly quiet. Carlos had left for the night and Pablo had stayed at _La Rosa Negra_ with his friends. When we walked into the house, Elisa looked at me. "Why do you hurt my brother like that?" She asked me in Spanish.

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Elisa put her hands on her hips. "You know what I mean! You were there the whole night with that man! Pablo saw you!" She shouted.

I was in shock. "Well I hadn't gone there to dance with Pablo…" I said uncertainly. Elisa shook her head and stormed off to her room, muttering to herself in Spanish that I didn't pick up fast enough.

.:Normal POV:.

Pablo walked inside and peeked into the living room, happy to see Keira there. He had not known if she would have gone off somewhere with that man or not. He walked into the living room and pulled the blanket over top of her. She woke up and half sat up just as Pablo began retreating. "I'm sorry." He murmured in his heavy accent. "Go back to sleep." Keira shook her head. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked quietly. Pablo sat down on the couch when Keira curled up her legs so he could sit down. She played with the tassels on the blanket. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Pablo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Keira shifted uncomfortably. "Elisa said you were upset because I was dancing with Carlos…I wanted to apologize for making you upset…you hadn't asked to dance so I assumed you didn't want to…"

Pablo laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'm not upset. You shouldn't have to only dance with one person. And I wouldn't expect you to dance with me especially after what…happened last time…" He said, looking down at his hands.

Keira laughed. "Looks like we both have things to feel bad for…shall we wipe the slate clean?" She asked with a smile.

Pablo nodded with a grateful smile. "Sounds like a plan."

Keira gave him a small hug and he went pink, looking away slightly. Keira pulled something out of her purse. "Pablo…I need your help." She said quietly.

Pablo glanced over. "I thought I was already helping you…"

Keira laughed. "That was just learning to dance…but I found something much more important. I realized that my marks aren't good enough to get me into University…especially ones my mother wants me to go to. But there is this huge dance contest that, if I enter and win, I could get a full scholarship for any university of my choice." She said quietly. "The only problem is, there is only an opening for the Latin Ballroom spot."

Pablo looked over at her. "So what you are intending is that you need a partner and to learn how to dance it." Keira nodded meekly and Pablo smiled. "Well I guess I could teach you…" His sentence was cut off by Keira's cry of glee and her hugging him so tight his breath wheezed out of his lungs. He chuckled slightly and hugged her back, aware of how close she was to him and that she was only wearing a large, silky blouse and a slip skirt.

Keira pulled back and looked at his pink face. "What?" Pablo shook his head so Keira hugged him again. "When can we start?"

Pablo thought. "Well how about tomorrow? I don't work after lunch tomorrow."

Keira nodded with a smile so Pablo bade her good night and went to his room. Keira lay back down with a big smile on her face, hugging herself happily.

A/N: Well there we go, chapter nine! R&R a new chapter should be up soon hopefully


	10. A New King and Queen of La Rosa Negra

A/N: Hey so sorry it took so long for me to update guys! I hadn't even noticed how long it had been since I updated! I'll try and make this update as long as possible for you

.:Chapter 10:.

"No, no. Left foot, Keira. Left foot. You must let me lead you." Pablo said in exasperation.

Keira sighed. "Right, right. Sorry. Okay let's try again."

For the umpeenth time that day, Keira crushed Pablo's toes and made him wince. "Are you sure your parents were dancers?" He asked with a frown.

Keira folded her arms. "They never taught me! Sorry I just can't get it…" She said miserably.

Pablo sighed. "We need to do something that will help you understand the rhythm…when you know the rhythm…the steps come easily." He said, thinking. Keira remembered something her father had told her about long ago. Keira's mother had given up on the dancing when she had come back to Cuba to marry Javier, but Javier had always told Keira about the thrill of dancing. She remembered one night when her father had been telling her stories…

"Papa how did Mama learn to dance?" A young Keira asked her father.

Javier smiled dreamily to himself and stroked the eight year-old's hair. "Well Keira. Your grandparents—you never met them—were dancers when Mama was younger. When they moved down here during the Revolution, I taught your Mama a little extra to add to her dancing skills."

Keira smiled brightly. "Tell me about when you met up with Mama again that's my favorite story."

Javier laughed. "It's my favorite too. Well your Mama, because she was American, had to move back to America when the Revolution was over. I was sad to see her go, but I could not leave your Grandmama with so many children and the house to look after so I had to stay.

"About a year after your mother had left, Cuba had straightened itself out for the most part. The committee who had organized the competition Mama and I had been in said we were the best even if we hadn't finished our dance so they gave us half of the prize money, which was enough for me to hire a housekeeper. As soon as I did this, I used my free plane ticket to fly to America. I spent three months looking for Mama.

"When I found what town she was in, I went there to find she had gone to school. But Mama's parents were happy to hear that I had gone all that way to see Mama so they let me stay at the house until Mama came home to visit. You should have seen her beautiful face when she saw me, Keira. I had forgotten how beautiful she was…

"I asked Mama to marry me and so she came back to Cuba. When she married me, she became partly a Cuban citizen. Well…in a sense…so if anyone asks you, yes Mama is Cuban." He said.

Keira smiled brightly at her father. "It's so wonderful…you really love Mama huh?"

Javier nodded and pulled Keira into a hug. "As much as I love you."

"Keira? Keira? Hello?"

Keira sort of snapped back to the present and looked at Pablo, who was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright? You…drifted…" He said with lack of a better word.

Keira nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my father." She said quietly, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. She had an idea. "Hey…I have an idea on how you can help me move better."

She walked over to the cd player and popped out the classical Latin music. Pablo walked over, curious. "What?" He asked.

Keira glanced back at him with a small smile. She popped in some more modern Spanish music, which was much faster and much more lively. "Show me to dance like you danced in _La Rosa Negra_." She said simply.

Pablo went red. "You are sure?"

Keira nodded. "I need to move before I can dance." She said with a small smile. The music started and Keira could see Pablo had lost himself in the music and just danced with her, keeping his hands on her hips and no where else and moved her hips to the music.

Keira felt so free dancing this way, dancing with Pablo. She could feel herself moving with the music now, with Pablo's guidance. She could feel every beat of the music and a flick of her hips while she started to move herself.

Keira saw her mother walking up the path to Pablo's house again and sighed quietly. It had been a week and she hadn't given up trying to get into the house and get Keira back to America. Keira had been hoping that when her mother saw Cuba again, she would want to stay, but she was determined to lose the part of her she had always loved, Javier and Havana.

She and Pablo had been making much better progress with dancing. Now that Keira understood the beats, she could feel the steps to their routine much better. Just dancing with Pablo made Keira think of her mother dancing with her father. From what her father had always told her, it was exactly what she was feeling, which scared her. She had never really truly liked a boy for real, and she felt like she was starting to have feelings for Pablo. If her mother knew, she would blow a fuse. Who knew….maybe it would pass…

Katey knocked on the door and Pablo looked at Keira's look of frustration and went to answer it, his shirt open in the front to let in some air on the particularly hot day. Katey didn't like to see that. "Where's Keira?" She demanded.

Pablo frowned slightly. "Keira is out with Elise. They are shopping for a dress for Keira." He said. In truth, Keira had already gotten the dress and it was hanging up in Elise's room so Pablo wouldn't see it. They wanted to surprise him with her Cuban dress. It was traditional and only for the competition they were entering. But Keira had another one Pablo had already seen for the small competition in _La Rosa Negra_ that was also very beautiful.

Keira had suggested enrolling them in _La Rosa Negra's_ competition because she felt they were very good. She had heard the tales of the last King and Queen of _La Rosa Negra_ and wanted to show that they were better, that there would be a new King and Queen of _La Rosa Negra._

A/N: Okay again sorry for taking so long my summer wasn't as free as I had hoped it would be. But anyway I have big plans for this story so bear with me, the exciting parts will come soon. My genious mind, when I was bored, came up with something good. Thanks again for all of the reviews keep them up!


End file.
